


EngineerXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	EngineerXReader SmutShot

He was a gentlemen. Southern, proper, kind and an all-around good guy. He hardly ever cursed, hardly ever spoke out of line. You never in a million years would have guessed that he was rough in bed. Or, anywhere else for that matter. You were training to be an Engineer, just like him, he had been teaching you the ropes for a few weeks now. You enjoyed being with him, being near him. And you could only assume he liked you as well. Though, not as much as he would let you know later, mind you. 

 

You had been working on a sentry gun when you suddenly felt strong, muscular arms wrap around your waist. You squirmed, scared as you turn to see a familiar face, half hidden by goggles. You're shocked to say the least as he pulls you into cover, pressing you to a wall, licking his lips"It's OK, sugar. Ah'm not gonna hurt ya'. The exact opposite actually." You shake your head, a hot flush coming over your cheeks as you turn to face him, pushing at his chest, hoping he'll let you go. "E, Engie... What are you doing? What's gotten into you?" He places a single finger against your lips, pulling your face to his as he whispers against your mouth. 

 

"You're a distraction, sugar. A delicious one, but a distraction nonetheless. Ah've been training you, for a few weeks now, nearly a month. Ah've been patient, Ah've watched my mouth and my hands. But quite frankly, Ah'm tired of keeping 'em to myself." His hands start roaming across your body and you shudder, his lips connecting to yours roughly but passionately. When he pulls away you stutter, licking your lips, tasting smokey BBQ and mild beer. "E, Engie... hah..." He grins, his lips curling away from his pearly white teeth as he grabs hold of your arms, turning you around so you face the wall, pressing you against it gently. 

 

"Ah know, darlin' Ah know. You just stay real still now, we gotta do this fast, we don't have much time." His nimble working hands and fingers find their way to your pants, undoing them swiftly before pushing them down to mid-thigh, along with your panties. His gloved fingers parts your thighs a bit, you go straddle-legged a bit, as well as pushing your ass out for him, he groans in appreciation before you hear the buttons of his overalls clinking, cloth rustling as his moves them down his front. You peek at him as he pulls his cock through the hole in his boxers, he's hard already, drooling pre. 

 

"Ah've wanted to do this fer' so long..." You feel him press the weeping tip to your folds from behind and you immediately try and push back against him, he just encircles your hips with both hands, slowly pressing inside you. "Ah get the feeling you've wanted me, too? Heh. Nnnn... Oh lord have mercy, you're tighter'n tupperware, darlin'!" His thick cock slowly pushes against your inner walls, the sensitive flesh stretching to accommodate his more than plentiful girth. "Agh! This is wrong! Somebody could see us!" 

 

He ignores you, setting up a generous pace, you squeak, putting one of your hands over your mouth to stifle any noise that would alert the others to your predicament. Amazing, pleasurable, delicious predicament... He's thrusting like a madman now, his flesh hand coming up to toy with your ever-swelling clit and your voice raises in pitch behind your hand. "Ennnngiiiee! Ah!" He spanks you. He actually SPANKS you! His gunslinger hand pops the curve of your hip going into your ass, a soft growl teasing its way into your ear as he presses closer to you, thrusting harder.

 

"Hush up now, darlin'! Everyone'll hear ya' screaming!" You didn't want them to hear you and find you, but you couldn't control yourself, you clench up, rocking back and forth on weak legs against the wall in front of you, still covering your mouth tightly. You mumble behind it, hissing at him. "Please... Please I'm gonna cum!" You can feel the grin in his voice as he keeps pounding away at you, pinching your clit roughly. 

 

"Go ahead darlin'. Ah'll cum with ya'." With a few more rough, surprisingly deep thrusts, considering his length, both you and him go screaming over that precipice. His warm thin seed feeling you to the point it drips out, his body shaking against yours as he beats at the wall with his fist. "Lord have mercy..." He's a gentlemen however, cleaning you up gently after he pulls out, helping you get your clothes back into place before righting himself and smiling at you, tipping his hard hat before running back to his own sentry's and dispensers, no one was any the wiser.

 

You smiled at him more often after that little private session. Making sure to be a "delicious distraction"~


End file.
